Many types of electronic devices are available for providing management of personal information and for providing personal media entertainment. Some of these devices play audio media and video media such as slide shows, music, movies, and other video programs. Examples include a personal computer, a personal data assistant, an MP3 player, and a mobile or cellular telephone. Users may want different device capabilities based on the type of media involved and may want to mix and match accessories with the media players. Using or activating the accessories may require a basic level of sophistication on the part of the user to determine device compatibility and to get different devices to interact.